


Closer

by alice_de_mort



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice_de_mort/pseuds/alice_de_mort
Summary: Голенькое и неприкрытое пвп, не ждите какого-то сюжета. Это просто секс, ничего личного.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 19





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Название фика взято из одноименной песни NINE INCH NAILS

Рождественская вечеринка шла полным ходом. Шум, смех, музыка, все это окружало и окунало в себя с головой.

Робби сидел, зажатый между подлокотником дивана и Сандером. Горячим, словно печка.

Во всех смыслах.

Робби улыбнулся своим грязным мыслишкам и потупил глаза. Его поведение не ускользнуло от внимательного взгляда Дризена. Сандер облизнул обветренные губы и прошептал Робби на ухо:

\- Ставлю евро, ты думал о сексе.

Тот покраснел и шумно выдохнул. Он посчитал ниже своего достоинства как-то оправдываться.

Ну, или просто ему нечем было крыть.

Рука Сандера по-хозяйски облапила его колено. От прикосновения горячей руки даже сквозь ткань джинсов, по телу Робби разбежались волны тепла. Хотя, казалось бы, куда еще жарче.

Но с Сандером всегда было так. Думаешь, что уже достиг предела. Ан нет. Можно еще глубже, дальше, сильнее.

Робби задышал чуть чаще, понимая, что от своих же собственных мыслей стал не к месту возбуждаться. 

Но черт возьми, он был подростком, а секс у них в последний раз был чуть ли не в мезозойской эре.

Можно сказать, ему было почти стыдно за свое поведение. Ладно, не было.

\- Похоже, теперь я могу поставить тысячу и неплохо навариться, - Сандер тихо рассмеялся и, поганец, провел ладонью выше. По бедру.

Робби снова коротко вздохнул, его рот непроизвольно приоткрылся, а ноги волшебным образом раздвинулись, пропуская наглую ладонь дальше.

Сандер, казалось, сохранял спокойствие. Но Робби бросил мимолетный взгляд на его лицо и чуть не утонул в черноте зрачков, почти захвативших радужку глаз.

Что ты, блядь, творишь Сандер Дризен.

\- Help me, - шепот Сандера кипятком обжег и без того горящее алым ухо Робби, - I broke apart my insides.

Сандер что-то пел на английском, и Робби невольно прислушался к песне, доносящейся из колонок. Он узнал ее, и его прошибло очередной волной жара.

\- Help me, - не унимался Дризен, нахально поглаживая Робби между ног, - I’ve got no soul to sell.

Во рту у Робби все пересохло, словно температура поднялась до сорока. Сам он отчаянно пытался тянуть воздух носом. А Сандер все продолжал пытку своими руками и голосом.

\- I wanna fuck you like an animal, - на этих словах Робби окончательно сдался и коротко застонал, по большей части из-за пальцев Сандера, которые требовательно сжали уже твердый член через грубую джинсовую ткань. – I wanna feel you from the inside.

\- Блядь, - Робби не выдержал и поддал бедрами вверх. – Пожалуйста.

\- За мной, - сжалился наконец Сандер и поднялся.

Он ухватил Робби за руку и повел за собой как маленького. Тот шел как привязанный, путаясь в собственных ногах.

Они пробирались через друзей, которые не обращали никакого внимания на парочку, решившую уединиться.

Робби запнулся о чьи-то колени, кажется, Йенса, и чуть не приземлился на них, но рука Сандера удержала его от падения.

\- Чувак, ты такой неуклюжий, - пьяненький Йенс рассмеялся и отсалютовал им бутылкой пива. – О, а вы трахаться идете?

И естественно, музыка в этот момент затихла, и все резко решили почтить минутой молчания репутацию Робби. Не то чтобы он за нее так уж держался.

Скорее, сейчас он держался за горячую ладонь Сандера, и этого было достаточно.

Показав другу средний палец, под всеобщее улюлюканье, Робби на буксире поплелся за бойфрендом в сторону собственной спальни.

\- Ненавижу их всех, - пробормотал он, закрывая за собой дверь.

Чтобы в ту же секунду быть прижатым к ней спиной. И навалившимся сверху телом Сандера.

\- Ох, божечки, - пробормотал Робби, когда талантливый мистер Дризен впился своим жадным ртом в его бедную шею.

Впрочем, отнюдь не бедную. Самую счастливую шею в Антверпене. Как минимум, в эту минуту.

\- Санд… - Робби попытался что-то сказать, но прервался на полуслове, когда этот самый Сандер прикусил тонкую кожу над кадыком, а потом и вовсе втянул ее, заставляя выгнуться навстречу, чтобы то ли уйти от легкой боли, то ли усилить ее.

Робби поплыл, его тело превратились в желе. Желе со вкусом перевозбуждения. Фу, какая пошлятина лезла ему в голову.

Руки Сандера хозяйничали повсюду. Они сжимались на талии, гладили по затылку, тянули волосы, спускались ниже, ложились на бедра и между ног.

Робби потерялся в ощущениях. Ему казалось уже, что у Сандера рук не две, а десяток. Тот успевал потрогать, полапать везде, куда только мог дотянуться. В одну секунду он стискивал обеими ладонями талию, почти обхватывая ее своими лапищами полностью. А в другую, расстегивали ширинку и ныряли внутрь, сгребая в горсть потяжелевшие яйца. 

Каким-то образом повлиять на процесс Робби совершенно не мог. Да этого и не требовалось. Сандер будто бы наконец дорвался. Он словно слетел с катушек. С цепи сорвался.

Как бешеный пес.

Их страсть сейчас действительно напоминала животную.

Робби тихо поскуливал, пока Сандер нагло лапал его, тянул за яйца и сжимал член. Пока рот Сандера вытворял невероятно грязные вещи с шеей и ключицами Робби. Пока все тело Сандера пошло терлось о дрожащего каждой мышцей, каждой клеточкой Робби.

Он уже не выдерживал. В его маленьком, несчастном теле совсем не осталось сил.

\- Пожалуйста, - только и смог прохныкать Робби. Но этой тихой, беспомощной просьбы хватило.

Сандер посмотрел ему в глаза откровенно наркоманским, одурманенным взглядом и серьезно кивнул. Словно соглашаясь с какими-то внутренними дебатами.

Трахать ли Робби Айзермана, или еще помучить.

Мировой, блядь, консилиум собрался.

К облегчению Робби его решили трахать.

Их одежда полетела на пол, а сам Робби – на кровать.

Он жадно потянул Сандера на себя, цепляясь руками за его голые плечи. Руки соскальзывали, но Робби не сдавался.

Избавившись от белья, Сандер навис сверху, опираясь на руки. Их ноги переплелись, а члены, мокрые от смазки, касались друг друга.

Робби чувствовал, еще чуть-чуть и он просто свихнется. Так сильно ему хотелось.

\- Ближе, - попросил он. – Хочу еще ближе.

Сандер улыбнулся и опустился, придавливая своим телом. Одной рукой он обхватил запястья Робби и завел тому руки над головой. А второй ладонью поглаживал бедро, заставляя мышцы подрагивать.

\- Я, блядь, пиздец как сильно тебя люблю, - признался Сандер и поцеловал наконец. Их губы были сухими, а поцелуи жадными. Они прилипали друг к другу, сплетались языками и дышали все тяжелее.

Робби буквально сгорал в пожаре, который охватил все его тело. Если бы сейчас на него плеснули водой, она бы просто испарилась.

Как испарялись остатки его сознания и разума. Оставались только инстинкты. Голые, как они сами.

\- Детка, - Сандер снова приподнялся, выпустив руки Робби из захвата, - я знаю, ты был плохим мальчиком в этом году, так что давай, доставай свои запасы смазки.

Робби задохнулся от смеси возмущения, возбуждения и смеха. Уцепившись одной рукой за плечо парня, второй он потянулся к тумбочке. Все свои «запасы» он банально хранил в ней. Вытащенный на свет божий какой-то тюбик полетел Сандеру в нос.

\- Где твои манеры, - Дризен закатил глаза.

\- Проебались где-то, - Робби усмехнулся и поерзал, с удовольствием наблюдая, как вернувшийся было в более-менее приличное состояние взгляд Сандера снова поплыл.

\- Напрашиваешься, - сказал тот и погладил Робби по щеке. Вся уверенность Сандера вдруг куда-то улетучилась. Он смотрел с нежностью и даже каким-то благоговением. – Ты готов?

Робби хотел было ответить колкостью, но слова застряли в горле. Он просто кивнул и потянулся за новым поцелуем.

Коленом Сандер раздвинул ноги Робби шире и устроился между ними. Он встал на колени и оглянулся в поисках тюбика смазки. Его торчащий почти вертикально член покачивался в стороны, гипнотизируя.

Робби возбужденно выдохнул, привлекая к себе внимание.

\- Ты хотя бы представляешь, какой ты пиздец красивый сейчас? – Сандер покачал головой, словно сам не мог поверить в то, насколько прекрасный мальчик ему достался.

\- Что, - не удержался Робби, смотря из-под полу прикрытых век, - сегодня ты восхищаешься не собой в коем-то веке?

\- Засранец, - Сандер тихо рассмеялся и щелкнул крышкой от тюбика, открывая его. Он растирал смазку между пальцами, согревая ее, и исподлобья смотрел на Робби. Затем свободной рукой подхватил его под колено и закинул ногу себе на талию, открывая больше доступа.

Робби охнул и уставился широко раскрытыми глазами, будто только сейчас осознал, что его и правда поимеют.

Не разрывая зрительного контакта, Сандер подался вперед и погладил Робби между ягодиц. Тот коротко вздохнул и прогнулся в пояснице, подаваясь навстречу.

Пальцы Сандера мягко погладили, распределяя смазку вокруг, а потом надавили на колечко мышц, заставляя Робби задрожать. 

Протолкнув один палец внутрь, Сандер прикрыл глаза, будто бы успокаиваясь, хотя волноваться тут впору было совсем не ему.

Робби уже успел отвыкнуть от этого ощущения. От этого распирающего чувства внутри. Его сердце сейчас просто заходилось от напряжения, возбуждения и ожидания.

Он хватал воздух широко раскрытым ртом и смотрел на Сандера затуманенными глазами.

Пальцы настойчиво трогали и надавливали, рвались внутрь, заставляя Робби давиться собственным дыханием и выгибаться вверх, как распоследняя шлюха.

Он снова потерялся в ощущениях, переставая соображать. Сколько в нем уже было пальцев, похуй. Главное то, что он чувствовал.

А чувствовал Робби сейчас, будто его разорвет изнутри. Но в то же время это было до охуения приятно.

\- Ты, - пробормотал он словно в бреду, притягивая Сандера еще ближе, укладывая на себя. – Хочу тебя. Не их.

Робби уже не видел ничего, его глаза смотрели и не видели. Так хорошо и так неудовлетворенно одновременно он не чувствовал себя давно.

Сандер не заставил долго себя ждать. Ему и самому явно не терпелось. Он навалился сверху, все еще опираясь на одну руку, а второй приставил головку члена к растянутой и пульсирующей дырке и надавил. Когда головка прошла внутрь, Робби подавился воздухом, выгнулся и вцепился в Сандера уже обеими руками.

\- Еще, давай, - попросил он, переждав первые болезненные ощущения. Болезненно прекрасные.

Сандер двигался поначалу осторожно, медленно, вынимая из Робби всю душу. Он выходил почти до конца, оставляя внутри только головку, а потом двигался обратно.

Еще и еще.

Вперед. Назад.

Робби смотрел ему прямо в глаза. Это казалось сейчас запредельно интимным. Невероятно близким. Опиздонически ошеломительно прекрасным.

Он видел, как по лбу Сандера ползет капля пота, видел, как скривились от удовольствия и напряжения его губы, как широко раздуваются ноздри. Робби ловил каждую деталь и влюблялся в каждую мелочь.

Почувствовав, что Робби окончательно размяк, Сандер стал наращивать темп. Он двигался все быстрее, а толчки становились все резче.

Особенно хорошо было, когда член выскальзывал полностью, а потом быстро и жестко входил обратно. 

Словно ебаный поршень.

Робби двигался вместе с этим поршнем. Вместе с простыней. Возможно, и вместе с кроватью. Потому что она весьма порнографично поскрипывала. Да и сам Робби не отставал от нее, постанывая от каждого особо удачного толчка.

Он отчаянно цеплялся за плечи Сандера, но руки постоянно соскальзывали, потому что они оба вспотели. Тогда Робби просто запустил руку своему парню в волосы и ухватился за них, оттягивая вверх и заставляя Сандера прикрывать от удовольствия глаза.

В какой-то момент он устал, рука соскользнула вниз, и ее тут же накрыла ладонь Сандера. Их пальцы переплелись, также как и они сами.

С каждым толчком темп все увеличивался. Робби стонал, уже совершенно не таясь. Все равно за стенкой музыка орала так, что даже если бы Робби сейчас кричал бы в микрофон, его вряд ли услышали.

Напряжение внизу живота скручивалось чем-то горячим, разливаясь ниже, в пах. Его член, зажатый между потными телами, скользил по своей естественной смазке. Но это трение не давало разрядки. 

Робби хныкал от желания кончить. Он попытался просунуть ладонь между ними, просто дотронуться. Ему нужно было так мало. Совсем чуть-чуть.

Сандер понял его и немного приподнялся, давая простор. Робби благодарно поцеловал его, потянувшись вверх.

Ему хватило нескольких фрикций, чтобы почувствовать приближающийся оргазм.

Сандер и сам выглядел так, словно вот-вот отправится в космос, покорять межгалактические глубины.

\- Можно, - срывающимся и севшим голосом попросил он, ни на секунду не прерывая движения, - можно я кончу в тебя?

Глаза Робби ошеломленно распахнулись. Его будто обдало кипятком от этой просьбы. Казалось бы, куда еще сильнее возбуждаться, куда дальше падать. Но ведь это был Сандер. С ним пределов не существовало.

Но все же одного они достигли.

Получив молчаливое согласие, Сандер снова словно озверел. Он двигался с почти безумной скоростью, вырывая каждым своим движением уже даже не крик, а практически плач из горла обезумевшего Робби.

Тот извивался, дергался и пытался хоть как-то увернуться от лавины удовольствия, которая обрушивалась на него буквально неотвратимо.

Не оставляя ни единого шанса выжить.

Сандер и сам был как чертова лавина. Неотвратимый.

Робби кончил, содрогаясь всем телом. Будто через него пропустили ток. Он дрожал крупной дрожью, чувствуя, как Сандер наконец расслабляется на нем. Чувствуя, как внутри него становится горячо от спермы.

Блядь, как это было грязно.

Как это было охуительно хорошо.

Робби все еще не мог прийти в себя. Они лежали уже минут пять, а его все продолжало колотить.

Сандер приподнялся и убрал влажные пряди с его лба.

\- Все хорошо? – в его голосе слышалось беспокойство.

Хорошо? Робби испытывал сейчас дохуя эмоций и ощущений. Начиная от головокружительной пустоты в башке и заканчивая чувством глубочайшей наполненности в заднице. Между прочим, член Сандера все еще был в нем.

И это не было хорошо.

Это, блядь, было охуенно.

\- Детка? – Сандер подул ему на лицо, видимо полагая, что Робби готовится отправиться к праотцам.

Положа руку на сердце, Робби был готов. Он закрыл глаза и улыбнулся. Сандер облегченно выдохнул и вытянулся на нем сверху, согревая своим теплом остывающее от послеоргазменных отходняков тело Робби.

Позже, когда они оба просто валялись в кровати и целовались, Робби вдруг подорвался куда-то. Сандер удержал его одной рукой.

\- Пусти, - Робби вырвался и потянулся за своим рюкзаком, валяющимся у кровати. Он буквально нырнул вниз, выставляя на обозрение Сандера собственный зад. – Ага, вот он.

Робби обернулся и победно взмахнул бумажником. Под ничего не понимающим взглядом Сандера, он достал оттуда один евро и положил Дризену на грудь.

\- Не понял, - Сандер усмехнулся, - ты типа заплатил мне за секс?

\- Мечтай, - Робби закатил глаза. – Нет, ты его честно выиграл.


End file.
